Una Belleza Intensa
by Willnira
Summary: Solo eran dos jovenes jugando a vivir hasta que se encontranron y conocieron lo que significaba vivir en realidad. InuKag.


**Una belleza intensa**

**Summary:** Así que ella se perdió en esa mirada triste, millones de personas en ese lugar y justamente era el cuyos ojos dorados la cautivaron. InuKag.

**Aclaraciones:**

"**pensamientos"**

**-diálogos-**

**Es el mismo que belleza japonesa, pero le cambie el titulo y OTRAS cosas.**

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece.**

"_Dedícame todas tus canciones de amor"_

**Capitulo uno: **_Recuento_

_Y si me preguntaran si tuve alguna clase de presentimiento de que iba a terminar con él, pues entonces…yo les diría que no, jamás me iba a imaginar que terminaría con él. Aun tengo el recuerdo grabado de cómo nos conocimos y los tragos amargos que pase con el son imposibles de borrar. _

_Así que solo quedan los recuerdos y los roces de nuestros cuerpos. Jamás hubiera imaginado lo que sucedería pues en ese tiempo yo tan solo era una niña que deseaba comerse al mundo con grandes bocados, todos deseaban advertirme de los que quieren vivir rápido, pero solo escuchaba a muy pocos. _

Jamás fue muy buena en eso de hacer amigos, consideraba a la mayoría de los hijos de los amigos de sus padres como niños caprichosos y tontos. La única niña que se veía agradable era de cabello castaño que apenas y podía pronunciar bien la "r", y era motivo de risas para los demás jóvenes. La observo como caminaba con pasos lentos mientras tocaba ligeramente el cabello castaño, hubo una chispa de diversión que le incito a hablarle. Y se sorprendió en cuanto le invito a tomar asiento con ella, sin darse cuenta ya se había encontrado defendiéndola de los malhechores del salón.

Y muy rápido se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Juntas hicieron caos en todos los lugares, pero ¿Cómo empezó todo? De esa sencilla manera, con una pequeña comunicación sobre sus apellidos, el te inglés que tanto odiaban y como su burla aumentaba conforme una mujercita hablaba. Les daba igual si eran las reinas de graduación o si eran las ultimas en llegar de una carrera entre el salón. Las pelirrojas estaban muy de moda cuando llegaba la primavera principalmente por el color cálido, pero hubo una pelirroja justo en invierno. Ella era agradable pero muy seria y a la vez era un peligro cuando poseía algo de fuego en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando tengamos dieciocho?-Pregunto con interés la pelirroja, acostumbraban a sentarse en las gradas para ver los partidos de soccer de los mayores; Con dulces en sus bocas y refrescos que sudaban de lo helado a sus lados, y el sol del invierno que ni alcanzaba a calentarlas era lo que ellas tenían-

-Comenzare a ponerme cremas para las arrugas y también beberemos como campeonas hasta no saber de nosotras de manera legal…-Y un sujeto metió un gol y les alboroto en su cuerpo algo cuando levanto su camisa-¡Es el decimo! ¡Páguenme yo gane la apuesta!-Y antes de poder recibir el dinero fue la castaña quien hablo y dijo lo siguiente:-Eso desearías, pero la apuesta no se cierra hasta que termine el juego, así que creo que…yo soy la ganadora, ya que más de veinte enseñaran su pecho hoy-La que había dicho primero de la apuesta había sido Kagome, y maldijo un poco mientras la pelirroja observaba a las porristas detenidamente-

-Mamá desea que me meta al equipo de porristas-Dijo como si fuera lo peor que pudiera sucederle-Trate de decirle que era lesbiana o algo así, pero termine diciéndole que me iba a meter a soccer, eso no es de niñas…-Y con una voz cansada y un par de suspiros fue que sus amigas se rieron-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué tiene de malo que mujeres jueguen soccer? Estúpidas costumbres, mi mamá va por su tercer matrimonio y es un sujeto desagradable-Y ante eso solo les quedo reír, y solo faltaba decir algo Kagome con su tranquila voz-

-Violín, ballet, arpa, piano, gimnasia…No creo poder llegar a mis dieciocho-Y en eso observaron a sus compañeros del salón levantarse y comenzar a irse, de seguro ya había acabado el receso. Las tres tomaron sus cosas, miraron el juego una última vez y se retiraron con un rostro lleno de flojera-

Y ni siquiera se podía olvidar ese odio que sentían hacia sus familiares, aferrados a convertirlas en algo que ni eran ni deseaban ser.

Creció con temor a sus padres y a la mayoría de personas que se encontraban vivos en su familia. Podría decir que detestaba a cualquier ser viviente de la familia Higurashi, esa vez no deseaba regresar en su BMW con chofer, no, esa vez iba a ir en metro como la mayoría de estudiantes lo hacía. Le gustaba escuchar las voces de las demás personas, sus sonrisas y sus quejas. Era como sentirse viva y parte del mundo, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire a pesar de que el aire tenía mezcla a cigarrillo. Y por ver todo menos lo que pisaba termino resbalándose un poco alcanzándose a sujetar de la chaqueta de un joven, levanto su rostro para ver de quien se había sujetado, sus ojos cafés se toparon con unos ojos dorados.

El la miro con coraje, le indico que soltara y ella tardo en recibir ese mensaje.

-Lo siento-Le dijo casi en silencio haciendo que el rolara sus ojos, lo observo un poco y vio como llevaba un traje negro perfectamente planchado, y un ramo de rosas rojas con blancas en su mano izquierda, en cuanto estuvo cerca de un bote de basura tiro las flores y el siguió caminando, sus manos en los bolsillos y su presencia encerrada en sus ojos dorados que brillaban intensamente-

Decidió irse a su casa, no tenía intenciones de ir sabiendo la clase de regaño que le iban a dar solamente porque había tomado el metro sin avisar. Sonrió y camino, aun tenía el aroma de las flores en sus fosas nasales.

Respiro hondamente de esa libertad, se conformaba con tan poco que ni siquiera aspiraba a más. Con pocas bocanadas de aire que pudiera aspirar era feliz, amigas que compartían la misma pulsera y celulares que estaban cerca de orejas mientras entablaban una conversación. Deseaba tanto poder cantar sus penas, pero solo se le enchinaba el vello con simplemente escuchar el sonido musical.

Ya había partido el pastel que decía que cumplía dieciocho años. Muchas veces terminaba con su rostro pegado en alguna superficie mientras las lágrimas caían haciendo que su corazón bombeara con fuerza y con dolor, todo lo que entraba en su mente eran pensamientos de querer morir y de desaparecer y de asesinar; Tenía una mente usaba como un closet lleno de esqueletos del pasado en donde le recordaban lo doloroso que era vivir.

¿Por qué sentirse afortunada de estar viva? Vivir era simplemente sufrimiento, primero tus primeras y alocadas caídas, inyecciones, tiradas de dientes, ruptura de alguna cosa, el primer día de alguna escuela en donde no estás acostumbrado a dejar a tu madre y debes de dejarla para asistir a un lugar en donde te conviertes en prisionero para hacer tareas y seguir las reglas que te impone la sociedad.

No era una mala señorita. Sería atrevido decirle perversa o mala. Simplemente que estaba esperando esos momentos alegres en su corta y a la vez larga vida, llego a casa con aroma a ciudad y libertad.

Nadie le dijo algún reclamo por llegar tan tarde, a decir verdad la ama de llaves Kaede fue la que le abrió la puerta y le dijo que estaba contenta de verla. Era la única que se alegraba de verla, de manera ordenada dejo su mochila en el suelo de su cuarto, pidió que no le sirvieran comida pues no tenía hambre, se cambio en las ropas que usaba para ir a bailar ballet y estuvo sin poder respirar como le gustaba desde las tres de la tarde hasta las siete de la tarde. Tenía su vida planeada, horarios y hasta creía que en alguna parte sus padres hasta sabían cuando ella iba a quejarse.

Tomaba clases sola, hacia todo lo que debía de hacer sola. Y terminaba sola su día. No le gustaba la forma en que deseaban hacerle su vida, pero…Por más que deseara decirles, gritarles y golpearles…Jamás podía hacerlo muy bien, siempre terminaba callando todo y mordiendo sus labios junto con su lengua.

Sus padres eran esa clase de personas que solo servían para dar dinero y verse bien para los demás.

Y si alguien se la llevaba muy lejos, soltó un suspiro…Los cuentos y las novelas románticas no existían.

**---**

Y él prefería cuando el sol se estaba por ocultar, tenía una pequeña sensación que ni sabia como describir. Mientras todos podían pensar que era ridículo, extraño, pobre y todo lo que desearan agregar…él no lo entendía.

Después de haberse cansado de estar sentado en esa cama, dejo ir su cuerpo en la cama. Sentía que la cama era como sumergirse en un grande helado de vainilla; Estaba muy cansado como para pensar, cerro sus puños hasta que doliera….Y entonces se sintió la persona más gay pues estaba llorando, las lágrimas le hacían sentirse vivo y eso era lo que más le gustaba de sufrir.

En momentos como esos era cuando más deseaba regresar el tiempo, se coloco en posición fetal. Abrazarse a si mismo lo hacía sentir menos solos, pero cuando la realidad te atormenta era imposible tratar de engañarte. Era algo que le apretaba el corazón y hacía correr la sangre de manera rápida.

No tenía mucha fuerza como para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Y todos sus malos se los deseaba a alguien más, no le importaba irse al infierno pero deseaba al menos ser feliz. Soltaba suspiros que le dolían hasta soltarlos, no aprendió a perder y ahora esa era la consecuencia.

Era muy cierto…Nadie lo apoyaba, solo lo criticaban. Respiraba sin desear hacerlo, incluso tembló encima de esa cómoda cama, deseaba morir. Deseaba dejar de respirar, estaba por perder conciencia de todo pero entonces durmió.

Durmió con la necesidad de un algo que siempre necesito.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

Osh, díganme que onda. JAJAJA.

En realidad es el fic de BELLEZA JAPONESA, pero MEJOR.

Me han pasado muchas cosas la verdad, se fracturo la cadera mi mamá y…no he estado quedándome en casa y mi computadora tiene todas mis cosas, se preguntaran y mi papa? Pues a decir verdad no tengo, asi que YO tengo que hacerme cargo de ella. No tengo hermanos ni nada de eso…solo tios que tienen trabajo, y es a veces de que quiero escribir y en solo segundos me dicen "ANDREA!" y ya le corro, ahahha, pero si escribiré…al menos aquí esta la prueba.

DEJEN REVIEWS PQ QUIERO SCRIBIR MAS RAPIDO EHHH!

xD

"_Busco hacer cosas para provocarte,_

_Y lo que se eleva me dice que lo hago bien"_

Willnirooooocks!


End file.
